Reconciliación
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: tras 30 largos años de espera, el caballero escarlata volvió a la mansión, era obvio esperarse que su recibimiento no sería precisamente cálido, menos aún de la gran dama de hierro.-Situado justo después de la última escena del manga u Ovas


Disclaimer: Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales

**Reconciliación**

La sangre de su dedo anular había cesado de fluir y el hombre frente a ella comenzaba a ponerse en pie relamiéndose los restos de sangre de sus labios.

-Estoy de vuelta MI AMA- …pronunció sensualmente el vampiro, al tiempo que se arrodillaba en ademán caballeresco ante la hermosa y madura mujer

-Tardaste… demasiado- le reprochó con una voz queda y cansina girándose sobre si, dándole la espalda al recién llegado

-¿Estás segura de ello? No quisiera jactarme de la maravilloso que soy—sonriendo insolente- pero suelo llegar justo a tiempo para cumplir sus deseos, aun aquellos que ni usted misma se atreve a admitir

-No sé de qué estás hablando- se hizo la desentendida sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-A los 12 años, cuando llegaste a ese calabozo, buscabas un arma, pero en realidad lo que deseabas era un héroe, y ahí estuve…; luego deseaste levantar tu propio imperio y demostrarles a los de la mesa redonda que no eras una simple y débil niña , y me convertiste en tu escudo y arma, en el sostén de las intimidantes murallas de tu castillo, para que nadie se atreviera a tratar de derribarte.

-Como tu ama, siempre he procurado dar uso a tu poder para atender a las ordenes de la reina y a el deber de la organización Hellsing, no para cumplir caprichos banales

-¿Enserio? Yo recuerdo que cuando cumpliste 18 y tenías curiosidad sobre las "interacciones personales"…-dejando asomar una sonrisa burlona

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?

-MALDITA SEA INTEGRA, YO LEO TU MENTE! –gritó exasperado- además, no recuerdo que te hayas opuesto las veces que le siguieron, supongo que debo de haber mal entendido tus intenciones cada vez que e pedías que me quedara a hacerte compañía, y si no mal recuerdo, nuestro primer beso TU ME LO DISTE- Los colores se le fueron a la cara a la líder de Hellsing tras oír eso, y abrió la boca para defenderse y salir de aquella bochornosa posición, pero fue interrumpida por el argumento del nosferatu- ... o también cuando quisiste mantener a raya a los nobles que te desagradaban, ¿cuántas veces me mandaste a "misiones confidenciales" en las cuales mi trabajo era inmiscuirme en los sueños de aquellos que te pretendían, y asustarlos hasta que desistieran de sus deseos? ¿Qué tenían que ver esas misiones con tu precioso deber, eh?

-y qué me dices de todos estos años?¡Cuando más te necesité te esfumaste! ¡TREINTA AÑOS ALUCARD!- gritó fuera de sí- ¿Creíste que yo deseaba ser la reina de un imperio en ruinas? ¿Creíste que yo estaría esperándote por siemp..-pero al momento fue cortado su reclamo por unos gélidos labios que la besaron con ansia y desesperación.

-Nunca fue mi intención abandonarte…-susurró acariciando su mejilla, interrumpiendo el beso-…y mucho menos durante tanto tiempo, … pero aún así pienso que nuevamente llegué justo a tiempo, creo que por fin estás lista para aceptar mi propuesta de inmortalidad!... o ¿acaso existe otra razón por la cual, a pesar de tu "deber real" de engendrar un heredero que te releve del cargo de líder de Hellsing, sigues siendo virgen?

-¿sabes?, ahora existe algo llamado inseminación artificial, bien podría embarazarme sin necesidad de tener relaciones- argumentó apartándose de él

-¿Embarazada a los 52 años Integra? ¡Por favor!

-Además, no me gusta la idea de tener que compartir o ceder el mando, prefiero ser dueña de mí y mi organización- prosiguió con presunción.

-…y niegas que siempre has deseado que te convierta, ¿cierto?- cuestionó sarcástico.

-¡Lo niego!- aclamó con fingida soberbia

-¡Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas!- espetó atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura con una mirada depredadora, para después besarla nuevamente hasta que ella lo detuvo.

-¡El hecho de que te esté besando no significa que esté admitiendo nada!- soltó con ironía.

-jamás lograré oír esas palabras de tus labios, ¿cierto?

-¡Jamás!- respondió con una sonrisa altiva, jalándolo del cuello de la camisa para besarlo.

* * *

Esta es una idea que había quedado volando errante por mi cabeza, desde que hicieron mención en las ovas sobre el celibato de Integra, me pregunté cuál era la verdadera razón de ello, me planteé múltiples cuestiones y mi conclusión siempre terminaba en Alucard, aún cuando todo el asunto de AxI me parecía muy vago, de alguna forma no podía pensar otra razón para que ella decidiera mantenerse virgen a pesar de todo, pese a que si hellsing era regido por la sangre debía dejar un heredero, a tener bajo su mando al vampiro más sensual de la historia, pese a ser increíblemente hermosa y poderosa, y luego cuando vi en el anime su forme de referirse a los vampiros como monstruos y su sangre como impura, debía haber una razón... y luego cuando vi el final de las ovas fue como de: Excelente! pero...eso es todo? enserio? wtf! y bueno, luego salió cierta convocatoria de un concurso de drabbles en una página de face dedicada a AxI y me animé a aterrizar bien esta vieja idea, espero les haya gustado, y espero publicar pronto una nueva historia AxI :3. Nos leemos luego! ciao ;)


End file.
